Together, forever my beloved
by shinobiXshinigami
Summary: No matter what happens, they would always be together even when...
1. Chapter 1

bella was laid naked on the bed because being naked makes it easier to have sex and if you aren't naked your clothes could get dirty edward was also naked though guys do not have to get all the way naked they can just take shirt off and lower pants around ankles but you could drip dat way

today for sex in the cullen shead it was diffrent though edward was bad and watched a porn called 2 girls 1 cup and since that he had trouble getting it up more then normal when dealing with bella who was at this point so loose it was like air humping in a pool

i cannot get it up said edward in a scared voice

what said bella in an angry voice the monster was hungry for her daily sacrifice of cock and would not be denied now

my penis will not go errect edward repeated uneasily wincing as bella vioneltly grabbed his jhonsen and tried to jerk him off

the jerking of of his penis did not work and bella got more angry at the thought of living forever but never being able to have the sex again

i think i know what will get me hard edward said at last after a long silence never mind most normal girls would be out of the mood by now bella is a always hungry cock monster and will get horny at the thought of cock

what bella snapped

shit on my face edward said

silence filled the cullen house as bella looked at him we will now assume vampires shit

that is sick bella said at last

you must shit on my face it is the only way he said softly

no way bella said that was nasty not to mention she ate corn for dinner

please shit on my face bella I love you he said

oh ok bella said

edward layed down on the bed and heaved in anticipatin at the thought of bellas warm shit splattering across his face maybe some of it would get in his mouth, maybe even eyes since bella was bent over edward and shitting she did not see his penis twitch in exictement the plan was working all edward needed was a shitty face to fix his broken penis

as the shit splatterd on his face peices of undigested corn got stuck in his hair as the shit continued to spew from belllas puckerd anus, after a solid stream fo shit it stopped panting bella looked over at edward now coverd in shit even coverd in shit the sparkled shown though

edward sat up getting more shit on him he was hard as a rock now horray the day is saved however to keep his hard penis he needed more shit so he lathered the shit on his face and rubbed it on his penis

i love your shit bella edward said

nom nom nom bella said

now comes a plot twist jacob because he could sitll not let go wanted bellas shit all for himself so he burst thouh the window and began to violently lick and suck bellas shit off edwards penis

bella said jaob no you back off my cock you fucking furry

jacob left now that the shit is gone

with the shit gone edward lost his errection and now has blue balls or maybe it was the fact that a werewolf with sharp teeth man handling your peeker that could castrate you at will isn't an easy thought

what will we do now bella sobbed your penis is soft not to mention the shit stained and the broken window

go eat more corn said edward

to be continued

next time:

you want me to give you a cleveland steamer bella put her hands on her hips this shit fetish was going to far i want to break up with you she said gasp


	2. Because I love him

edward was looking up new sex feithses that you could do with shit when the hungry cock monster was away shopping he stumbled across a site called urban dictionary and found something called a cleavelend steamer the thought of that got him exicted the thought of bellas tender butt not only spewing shit in his genral direction but also on his chest was great

that night for the daily feeding of cock they got together again to have the sexual intercrouse little did edward know that bella was about to drop a bomb she was getting tired of the constant shit fest it was almost like they love the shit more then her and the cock monster could not have this

edward looked at bella and smile she had aten backed beans that night and those gave her the runs this was going to make the experince even better

bella i want to try something new edward said

with shit bella sighed

yes i want you to give me a cleveland steamer he say

what that say bella

it when you- edward began

were breaking up i am sick of shit bella said

no edward said

ok we wont bella said

edward smile and play with bellas hair and then say so how about it will you shit your darriea on my chest

edward longed to feel the watery shit spatter against his tone chest, running town in brown trickles down his toned abes the thicker pieces would stay in place and give him something to play with while he was rutting away inside of bella the sex would be great

as edward layed down bella assume the postion over him spreading her ass cheeks and showing off her purkerd anus a few seconds later water gysers of darriea shot out of her anus it was a thick healthy stream it made a satifying squish noise as it splatterd against his chest

oh god edward moaned some of the shit splatterd into his mouth as he ate it greedily

oh edward bella moan as the shit continued to spew forth from her anus never mind no normal creature could shit this long she is a mother fucking vampire can can do what she wants

the shit continued to spew Edward penis got hard so hard it could cut diamoind it ripped the bedsheets that are shit stained anyways so it doesnt really matter anymore

with a final disgusting wet fart the shit stopped and bella panted looking to see her husband coverd in shit and moaning in ecstasy his rock hard dimond cutting she and edward have sex

the sex was mind blowing and afterwards edward got out of the bed rubbing the shit all over his body the the shit was now cold and felt goood on his already cold dead blue skin this caused him to get another penis hard he loved the shit and he loved bella

next time

you what bella said

i want the entire family to shit on me edward said.


End file.
